Government of the Dawn Republic
The Government of the Dawn Republic is a mega-faction in the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It comprises of various factions that govern different aspects of the Dawn Republic. The Champion is the head of state and oversees all factions of the government. The Arcane Brotherhood and Council of Guilds handle the economy and the arcane respectively. Both the City Watch and Guilded Arms are armed groups that provide safety and security to its people and the Government respectively. The Marshal Society explains and applies the laws across all settlements in the Republic. The seat of government is the Champion's Hold in Guild Quarter, Talis'Val. Champion The Champion is the head of state of the Dawn Republic. It presides over all functions of the government, which consists of various factions. The Champion was first established by the people sometime after the formation of the Dawn Republic and the Council of Guilds. [[Adrik and Korak#Adrik|'Korak' Actual name: Adrik]] becomes the first Champion and is currently serving his championship. The reason for the establishment was because the people of the Republic could not trust the Council of Guilds that Korak himself established, mainly due to perceived corrupt practices within the Council. It is currently unknown on how future Champions will be elected to office or if the position will either be abolished or replaced. The Champion holds the power of making the final decision for the Council of Guilds. This, however, often becomes controversial in the eyes of the Council as a majority of the council members deemed it unnecessary and restrictive to the Council's affairs. Also, several council members are not confident in Korak's ability to lead the people given his militaristic background. Ultimately, the Council removed this power from the Champion in Episode 51, effectively making it a ceremonial title. Each Champion is entitled to a secretary, currently helmed by Helena Thornwail[spelling?] as of Episode 44. Champion's Advisers In carrying out its duty, the Champion occasionally seeks advise from leaders of various government and non-government factions. Not all of his advisers serve for him full-time as some only serve on certain period of time, especially during emergencies or on urgent issues. Often, these advisers get invited into the Council's meetings through the invitation from either Korak the Champion or the Council of Guilds. The following are the known people have been appointed as advisers in the past: * Afelard[spelling?], as Dawn Republic ambassador to the Council of Elves. * Annabelle Culenwistle[spelling?], as co-adviser with Jonathan Knightsbrook for the Undead Invasion of Whisper's Walk and the Revenant Attack on Talis'Val. * Cassandra Wyndale, as permanent adviser for Champion Korak. * Durmont Vigil, as permanent adviser for Champion Korak. * Jonathan Knightsbrook[spelling?], as co-adviser with Annabelle Culenwistle for the Undead Invasion of Whisper's Walk and the Revenant Attack on Talis'Val. * The Adventurers (Cam, Elora, Jiutou and Trellimar), often hired as advisers on defeating the Broken Sky given their numerous encounters with the terrorist organisation. Afelard Ambassadors appointed by the Government serve as a representative of the Republic to another sovereign state or faction. As of Episode 41, the only known ambassador is Afelard[spelling?], an ambassador to the Council of Elves. He is also a friend of Althidon, King of the Spire of the Moon. Afelard was last seen heading to the Troubled Lands in Episode 12 to visit the Spire of Winter but was reported to have yet returned from his trip for over a week in Episode 25. Arcane Brotherhood The Arcane Brotherhood, sometimes also known as the Council of Wizards, is a council of wizards who are leaders of the respective eight schools of magic: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Illusion, Necromancy and Transmutation. The Council generally oversees the usage of magic within the Republic. It is unclear on how the magic leaders are appointed. Of the eight schools, only the Schools of Conjuration, Illusion and Necromancy have been mentioned throughout the series. Alfred Gluvis Alfred Gluvis[spelling?] is an elderly male half-elf. He appears in Episodes 43 and 44. Alfred is the current master of the School of Conjuration. He is known for his research on teleportation, although the continued experimentation of the spell resulted in him suffering from a terminal illness caused by magic-resistant disease. Arvan Arvan is a male wizard and an apprentice to the master illusionist in Talis'Val.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 0:16:36 He appears in Episodes 9 and 10 to investigate the overnight disappearance of Feyden's lumber shipment. School of Necromancy The School of Necromancy are wizards who are trained as necromancers or training to be one. Necromancy involves magic that manipulate life or life force. It is said that a Master of Necromancy often conduct research with his favourite apprentice at his tower located along the northern banks of Shard Lake. His whereabouts is unknown. City Watch City Watch is a group of soldiers in charge of protecting the citizens of all districts of Talis'Val except Guild Quarter. The group is divided into six divisions, each in charge of a district in the capital. The soldiers also have a barrack in Guild Quarter. The livery colour of the group is blue and silver. In Episode 29, Korak the Champion formed a task force to investigate and disrupt any Burning King activities. The task force is lead by Lieutenant Barris. Jasmina is invited to the force due to her extensive knowledge of the Burning King. 5th Regiment The 5th Regiment is a regiment of the City Watch, garrisoned at Talis'Val. Commandeered by Captain Grunka Spiritfang, a female half-orc, the regiment mainly comprises of 15 infantries and scouts. A platoon of soldiers from the 5th Regiment was sent by the Government to Velderbann to investigate potential troubles the town is facing. However, it is believed, and later confirmed in Session 45, that the platoon is captured and imprisoned by the Broken Sky that has occupied the town. Barris .]]Barris is a male human who originally works as a guard of his hometown Tallfield. He is now a lieutenant of City Watch. Barris appears in Episodes 4 to 6, defending the town from Nanny Bones' attack. He later appears in Episodes 25 and 26, now a lieutenant for City Watch. In Episode 29, it is announced by Korak the Champion that he will lead a task force, assisted by Jasmina, to hunt down the Burning King. Appearance Barris is 17-year-old and lives with his mother in Tallfield. He also has a sister named Cassandra (not Cassandra Wyndale). History In Tallfield, Nanny Bones has been using magic to lure a villager out of the village per night to kill them for project of hers. Barris happened to be the next victim. Enchanted, he sees an apparition of his sister crying for help. The apparition left the village with Barris chasing after it, passing through the guards who are also enchanted to not see him. The adventurers give chase, which eventually leads to a battle against animated scarecrows. The scarecrows are defeated and Barris is brought back to the village unharmed. The following day, Nanny Bones launches an attack on Tallfield. The adventurers are returning from their investigation on her and spot Barris guarding the gates. Needing a distraction to get to the marshal office, Barris bravely run into the battle, after Cam casts Guidance on him. With Nanny Bones defeated, Barris help leads the clean-up effort. Inspired by the adventurers, Barris sets off on his own adventure. After receiving 100 gold pieces of reward money that the adventurers did not collect, he purchase an armour kit for himself. Jiǔtóu had a vision of his new self during her time in Arborea. Attempting to track down the adventurers, he got lost in Longwood Forest. He bumps into an elder elf, who guides him out of the forest to Feyden. He also teaches Barris the ways of nature, which he is now proficient in. Barris heads off to Talis'Val, knowing that he will find the adventurers there. However, as he has spent his remaining money on beers back in Feyden, he is looking for a job to earn pocket money. Witnessing a robbery occurring, he successfully stop the thief. Commander Durmont, who happens to witness Barris' actions, is impressed and offers him a paid job as a guard for the City Watch. Barris accepts the offer. The tough training, his adeptness and his determination allows Barris to rise up in ranks to be a lieutenant. He later assisted Commander Durmont and the adventurers in defeating the young green dragon Irathax. It is announced by Korak the Champion in Episode 29 that he will be leading a special task force to investigate and disrupt any Burning King operations in the Troubled Lands. Jasmina, with her extensive knowledge of the Burning King, will be a member of the force. Relationship with the Adventurers Barris is appreciative of the adventurers after they rescued him, preventing him from becoming the next victim of Nanny Bones. He is later inspired by their actions in the Battle of Tallfield and sets off in his own adventure. Both Barris and Cam have a friendly relationship. In Episode 4, Barris allows Cam to rest in his house for the night, although Cam left when Barris' mother said that they have no wine to drink. In Episode 5, Cam casts Guidance on Barris who dashed into the battle as a distraction for the adventurers. In Episode 6, Cam cheekily tells the villagers that Barris will pay for the drinks at the tavern to celebrate the defeat of Nanny Bones. In Session 25, Cam initially starts running away from the battle at the ruined watchtower, but returns to fight after Barris, now a lieutenant, came to help and gave Cam some encouragement. The two later spend a bit of time at the Summer Festival in Episode 26 but Barris had to leave and report back at the barracks. Trivia On May 1, 2016, during a Q&A session, Mark updates the audience by sharing that Barris went on his own adventure and some events have occurred. He also says that Barris will return to the main story whenever appropriate. Barris eventually returns in Episode 25.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 00:18:39 Merrik Waendel Officer Merrik Waendel is a male forest gnome. He is an officer of Journeyman's Run Division of City Watch. He appeared in Episodes 11 and 12, investigating the disappearance of three tieflings. He also appeared in Episode 15, questioning the owner of Black Valley Brewery after a raid on the premise. Council of Guilds Council of Guilds is a council of guild leaders appointed by the Champion to head the eight main guilds of the Republic. The Council generally oversees the economy of the Republic. Every year, the Council organises a feast for each of the main guilds except the Guild of Varied Merchants. The purpose of such feasts is not known, though Sabbatha Dawsk, guild leader of Varied Merchants, claims that the feasts are just an excuse for the guild leaders to flaunt their wealth. The current guild leaders are all appointed by Korak the Champion. In recent years closer to 1346 AC, however, Korak is aware that most of the guild leaders have some issues against him. In particular, he points out Franco, Giles and Sabbatha as the most troublesome guild leaders. Within the same year, several guild leaders have changed in light of recent activities caused by the Broken Sky. Guild of Alchemists and Brewers The Guild of Alchemists and Brewers is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising alchemy and brewery. The following have served as the guild's leader: * Franco Sunsitter (c. 1300 AC–1346 AC) * Finny (1346 AC–Current) Franco Sunsitter[spelling?] is a male halfling who describes himself as an intellectual extraordinaire, scholar, adventurer and writer. Elora describes him as flamboyant after witnessing his style. Rosie suspects Franco taking a few bribes to allow criminal groups to operate in Talis'Val. After the Black Valley Brewery raid, Franco comments that such criminal groups may form within the city due to being oppressed by the other guild leaders. In Episode 25, he is seen meeting with Varesh and two other Broken Sky members in a ruined watchtower near the capital. Ever since then, Franco abandoned his leadership and did not appear in both council meetings in Episode 27 and Episode 29. He is last seen in Merlow in Episode 49 attempting to kidnap Cam Buckland. Guild of Artists and Jewellers The Guild of Artists and Jewellers is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising artistry and jewellery. It is currently headed by guild leader Giles Woodcroft (c. 1300 AC–Current). Giles Woodcroft[spelling?] is a thin-looking male human in his mid-thirties with a goatee and moustache. He has black hair. Giles is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27 and 50. It is unclear if he attended the meeting in Episode 29. Giles, together with Korak the Champion, tasks the mission to rescue Velderbann to The Adventurers in Episode 41. Guild of Carpenters The Guild of Carpenters is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising carpentry. It is currently headed by guild leader Ellen Wickfoot (c. 1300 AC–Current). Ellen Wickfoot[spelling?] is a middle-aged female human. Cam describes Ellen as a cougar after noticing that she enjoys the attention men gives her. She has blonde hair. Ellen is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27, 29 and 50. Guild of Cookery The Guild of Cookery is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising cookery. The guild is also responsible in ensuring sufficient food supply for the Republic. It is currently headed by guild leader Rosie Whitefield (c. 1300 AC–Current). Rosie Whitefield[spelling?] is a female halfling. She is in favour of the City Watch managing the security of the entire capital city of Talis'Val as she felt that the Guilded Arms is already having their hands tied with the security of the Guild Quarter. Rosie is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27 and 50. It is unclear if she attended the meeting in Episode 29. Guild of Masons The Guild of Masons is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising masonry. The following have served as the guild's leader: * Kirkwall Deepstone (c. 1300 AC–1346 AC) * Doric Deepstone (1346 AC–Current) The guild's Feast of Stone was held recently in Episode 16. Kirkwall Deepstone is an adult male dwarf and has brown hair. Franco describes Kirkwall as a drunken man who drinks during the day. Kirkwall was knocked unconscious prior to the assassination attempt on Korak the Champion. A doppelganger disguises as him and stabs Korak the Champion. Kirkwall did not attend the recent council meeting in Session 27. A male dwarf possibly attended on his behalf. Kirkwall, however, did attend the meeting in Episodes 29. A new guild leader, Doric Deepstone[spelling?], attend the coucil meeting in Episode 50. Relenda[spelling?] is a female halfling. She is in charge of the performance line-up for the Feast of Stone. She has a rounded face and wears spectacles, short vest, trousers and tight boots. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail and she carries a book for note-keeping. Guild of Potters and Glass The Guild of Potters and Glass is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising pottery and glass arts. It is currently headed by guild leader Vincent Horn (c. 1300 AC–Current). Vincent Horn[spelling?] is an old male human. He has grey and black hair. Franco describes Vincent as a man who rams his religion downs everyone's throat and that he should "go back to your spinning wheel". Being a religious man, he wears a holy symbol of Erathis around his neck. He also plans to have all temples of Talis'Val to worship either Erathis or Avandra as he believes that criminal organisations such as Broken Sky are allowed to grow due to a lack of a religious core. Vincent is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27, 29 and 50 Guild of Smiths and Miners The Guild of Smiths and Miners is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants practising smithing and mining. It is currently headed by guild leader Malia Goldborn (c. 1300 AC–Current). Malia Goldborn[spelling?] is a young female dwarf. Franco describes Malia as "colder than the iron she mines". Malia is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27, 29 and 50 Guild of Varied Merchants The Guild of Varied Merchants is a guild entrusted by the Government in overseeing the needs of the merchants not represented by the other main guilds. The following have served as the guild's leader: * Sabbatha Dawsk (c. 1300 AC–1346 AC) * Merci (1346 AC–Current) Sabbatha Dawsk[spelling?] is a female half-orc. She has black hair and a strong build. As her guild handles merchants and businesses that do not fall into any of the other seven main guilds, she is prone to believing that the Council may be working against her, since the Council does not organise any feasts for her guild. She also believes that while Korak the Champion wants the citizens of Talis'Val to prosper, the other guild leaders will attempt to find ways to limit the prosperity of the people under their guild. It is currently unclear on why Sabbatha was replaced by Merci[spelling?], a female, red-skinned tiefling. Merci is present in the council meetings in Episodes 27, 29 and 50 Guilded Arms Guilded Arms is a group of soldiers in charge of protecting the citizens of Guild Quarter, Talis'Val. The importance of this group is because Guild Quarter houses the Government of the Republic. Its livery colour is green and black. Durmont Vigil Durmont Vigil is a male human and is the Commander of the Guilded Arms until sometime before Episode 50, where he has been promoted to Acting-General. He is a close aide to Korak the Champion. He has a thuggish look and is bald. He has a square-shaped face with box ears and flat nose. He wears a leather-looking chestplate with colours of green and black. He is also the greatest knife-fighter of Talis'Val and carries a machete. Durmont was once a leader of the Thieves' Guild and was a foe of Korak the Champion. They became allies after Korak the Champion defeated the Thieves' Guild. Cam finds Durmont's name funny and sniggers every time he hears his name. In return, Durmont makes fun of Cam's name, calling him "Fuckland" at one time. Durmont also calls Cam "Little C" and refers to himself as "Big D". Marshal Society Marshal Society is a society of marshals in charge of law enforcement across the Republic. Its area of operation is mainly in settlements outside the capital of Talis'Val, having its own office in each settlement.Harp'ing On - High Rollers D&D: Episode 10 at 1:07:09 Most marshals do not operate in any single settlement over a long period of time, occasionally moving between settlements. Some marshals even operates in more than one settlement. Marshals also serve as the settlement's guard captain to train local militia.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:18:37 Listed below are known marshals and its current area of operation: * Calvin, marshal of Tallfield * Fredrika, marshal and de-facto leader of Burkley Local Governments Each settlement of the Republic have its own local government, whose leader, sometimes known as mayor or reeve, is often appointed by the Republic's Government. The leader then works together with the marshal to manage the settlement: the leader focus on the citizens' needs, while the marshal focus on the security of the settlement. Listed below are known leaders of the settlement: * Denin, mayor of Briarcrest, though not appointed by the Government * Fredrika, marshal and de-facto leader of Burkley * Rika Flamewind, de-facto leader of Feyden * Unnamed Reeve of Tallfield * Ethan, spokesperson and de-facto leader of Velderbann Relationships Friendly Relationships: *'Council of Elves:' Both factions generally cooperate with one another. The Government also serves as a custodian of all lands belonging to the Elven Council within the its area of governance. Longwood Forest is returned to the Spire of Eternal Autumn in Session 12 upon its return to the Surface. Hostile Relationships: *'Broken Sky:' The Government designated this faction as a terrorist organisation. Broken Sky was initially involved in trade disruption. It later gets involved with local politics, particularly in Briarcrest where it helped to overthrow its mayor appointed by the Government. It is currently participating in disrupting the daily life of the citizens of Talis'Val mainly through robbery and bombings. *'Burning King:' Burning King has raided several settlements of Dawn Republic, most recently Redcrop in Session 30. It also conducted an attempt raid on Burkley in Session 29. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Factions Category:Dungeons and Dragons